BBC Children's Collection
|catalogue number = WHS5475 |rating = |running time = 50 minutes}}BBC Children's Collection is a UK VHS cassette which is released exclusively to WHSmith stores in the UK by BBC on 19th September 1994. It features The Little Polar Bear, Pingu, Noddy, Barney, Postman Pat and Fireman Sam. Description Here they are! lots of your favourite BBC TV characters, all on one video in 9 great adventures available only from W H Smith... Episode Info #Noddy and the Pouring Rain - It's raining in Toyland and Noddy's passengers are getting wet. Then Big-Ears has a clever idea - Noddy should drive while holding his umbrella... #Barney's TV Act - When Barney sees the advertisement for a good looking dog to take part in a new TV show, he immediately buys a ticket to Glitter City. Could this be fame at last? #Pingu: Ice Hockey - Pingu and his friends are having lots of fun playing ice hockey, until things get rather too rough... #The Little Polar Bear: Ice Floe - The ice has melted and Lars, the Little Polar Bear, has been separated from his Daddy and Mummy. Soon he finds himself on a tropical island in the warm south... #Postman Pat: Pat's Thirsty Day - Phew! It's a hot day in Greendale and the water has been cut off in the village. Can Granny Dryden's pump provide the solution? #Fireman Sam: Halloween - It's Hallowe'en and there's a terrible storm raging over Pontypandy but nothing can stop the preparations for the fire station's annual party... Credits *'The Little Polar Bear' Based on the Books "Little Polar Bear" by Hans de Beer. Executive Producer: Siegmund Ferwenig. Director: Theo Kerp. Executive Producers (English Version): Theresa Plummer-Andrews. A Rothkirch/Kringel Cartoon Film Production for WDR, a co-production with SWF, SRG. *'Pingu Director and Animator: Trickfilmsudio Otmar Gutmann. SRG/ZDF/Telepool © Editoy 1991.' *'Noddy Noddy © BBC Enterprises Ltd 1992. Directed by Brian Little. Produced by Brain Cosgrove and Mark Hall. Original work © Darrell Waters 1949-1968. Noddy is a Registered trademark of Darrell Waters Ltd.' *'Barney Written by: Peter Bonnici. Directed by Robert Balser. Produced by Jokn Coates. Executive Producers: David Hamiton. Produced in by Pegbar Productions, S.A. Spain for Barney Entertainments Ltd. © 1989' *'Postman Pat Designed and produced by Ivor Wood. Written by John Cunliffe. Music by Bryan Daly. © Woodland Animations Ltd. 1986.' *'Fireman Sam Peroduced by Bumper Films for S4C - Channel 4 Wales and Prism Art & Design Ltd. Original idea by Dave Gingell and Dave Jones. Assisted by Mike Yaoung. Characters and Storylines created by Rob Lee. Written by Nia Ceidlog. Music by Ben Heneghan and Ian Lawson. Lyrics by Robin Lyons. Sung by Maldwyn Pope. Peroduced and Directed by John Walker and Ian Farmpton. Fireman Sam © 1985 Prism Art & Design Ltd. Film © 1992 S4C - Channel 4 Wales. Distributed under exclusive from S4C' Opening (Original 1994 release) # Video Collection International children's promo from 1994 by Sarah Greene # Tracking control screen # Warning screen # BBC Video logo (1991-1997) # BBC Children's Collection title card # Albert the 5th Musketeer trailer # The Little Polar Bear intro # Start of The Ice Floe (1994) Closing (Original 1994 release) # End of Halloween (1990) # Fireman Sam closing credits # BUMPER FILMS logo for S4C and Prism Art and Design Limited with thanks to the Fire Service # BBC Video logo (ending) (1991-1997) # Warning screen Trailers and info * An "Albert the 5th Musketeer" promo coming soon to video. Gallery BBC Children's Collection (UK VHS 1994) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine Video clips Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Little Polar Bear Category:Jimmy Hibbert (The Little Polar Bear Narrator) Category:Pingu Category:Noddy Category:Noddy's Toyland Adventures Noddy: © Cosgrove Hall Productions Jimmy Hibbert (Noddy Narrator) Category:Barney Enn Reitel (Barney Narrator) Category:Postman Pat Postman Pat: © Woodland Animations Ken Barrie (Postman Pat Narrator) Category:Fireman Sam Fireman Sam: © S4C Fireman Sam: © Bumper Films Category:John Alderton (Fireman Sam Narrator) Category:Children's Compilations Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by BBC BBC ident from 1991 to 1997 Category:BBFC Uc Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1994 (announced by Sarah Greene) Category:WHSmith Exclusive Video Category:TVC London Category:VHS Videos with Title Cards Category:Enn Reitel (Narrator) Category:BBC Children's Video Category:Maldwyn Pope (Fireman Sam Singer) Category:Ken Barrie (Postman Pat Singer)